1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back stretching chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lower back pain either affects or is likely in the future to affect nearly everyone. One of the ways of relieving this pain is to slightly stretch the back. As a result, the prior art discloses a wide variety of traction devices. Some people, in order to stretch their back, even hang by the feet so that their head and upper body will pull down on the lower back, thereby stretching it.
While the prior art discloses a tremendous variety of back stretching and related traction devices, it does not really disclose anything which is inexpensive, simple to use, capable of getting the person with the bad back nearly total control, unlikely to injure, easy to store, and relatively attractive to look at. Such a device is needed, and applicant believes that the present invention has all of the preceeding advantages, as well a a basic simplicity and precision of control and quickness of response which make it eminently helpful in solving this problem of sore lower backs which alledgedly has been caused because our spine is more perfectly designed for a crawling animal than a biped walking erect on two feet.